Erase
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Kudengar kalau menatap langit seperti ini, sesuatu akan menyambung. Apa batinku dan batinnya akan menyambung satu sama lain? Bahkan untuk saat in? Apakah semua perasaan yang kurasakan bisa tersampaikan dengan baik seperti harapanku? Dengan opsi Ya dan Tidak, ibu jariku masih melayang di atas tombol-tombol yang ada di ponselku penuh dengan kebimbangan. Warn inside. Hope you enjoy!


"Jadi kamu punya cewek lain selain aku, hah?" tanya seorang wanita dengan nada tingginya. Dia juga membawa sebuah ponsel ditangan kirinya. Ia genggam erat ponsel merah itu.

"Dia hanya menemaniku jalan-jalan saja! Lagipula siapa suruh kamu gak bisa waktu aku mengajakmu," kali ini sebuah suara balasan dariku juga meninggi nadanya. Merasa tidak ingin kalah. Merasa tidak ingin disalahkan.

Ponsel merah yang digenggam si wanita pun terjatuh. Tangan kiri sang wanita pun juga terangkat dan terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan garis-garis tangannya yang halus. Ia daratkan tangan kiri itu ke pipi kananku. Begitu keras suaranya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di pipiku.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi," ujar wanita itu yang kemudian berbalik pergi dari ruangan yang sejak tadi hanya diisi oleh sepasang insan. Kini ruangan ini hanya berisikan aku dan ponsel merahku yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari dimana aku berpijak.

Aku yang berseragam SMA ini pun melangkah tenang menuju kemana ponsel merahku tergeletak.

"Lagi-lagi ditampar lagi. Ini semua gara-gara gadis itu. Lagi."

Kubungkukkan badanku di antara kursi dan meja kelas yang tertata rapi. Aku mulai meraih ponsel merah itu perlahan. Kemudian aku tekan-tekan tombol ponsel itu dengan gesit seraya kembali menegakkan kembali badanku. Aku berhenti menekan tombol-tombol di ponselku. Aku pun memikirkan sesuatu.

Di layar ponselku ini terdapat sebuah foto. Foto yang menampilkan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengkilat sedang memegang sebuah crepe berbalut kertas putih. Gadis yang tersenyum tipis itu tidak sendirian karena disebelahnya juga ada seorang laki-laki yang tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi rapinya.

Tak lama setelah memandangi foto itu, ibu jariku kembali menginjaki tombol-tombol ponsel dan sebuah perintah yang berisikan pertanyaan kepada pengguna muncul. Perintah itu menanyakan keyakinanku untuk menghapus foto yang terpampang itu atau tidak.

Kembali aku terdiam dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk penuh pertentangan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso belong to Naoshi Arakawa.

Warning: rush plot, semi-canon, typo, a bit OOCness, and other probabylities.

A Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso Fanfiction

Erase

* * *

Kini aku memandangi langit senja yang semakin berwarna oranye ini. Rasanya seperti kalau aku semakin meneguk minuman kaleng yang tadi aku beli ini, langit ini akan semakin oranye atau bahkan akan berubah menjadi merah.

Sudah sejak siang tadi aku duduk di kursi taman ini. Melewatkan latihan klub sepak bola yang kuikuti. Bahkan juga menghabiskan lima kaleng teh. Dan bahkannya lagi, aku masih punya tiga kaleng lagi untuk diminum. Sepertinya aku butuh hiburan lain.

Tapi, sejak kejadian itu, apa hiburan yang menarik bagiku? Bahkan beberapa saat yang lalu hubunganku dengan pacarku sudah berakhir. Sepak bola terasa kurang cukup untuk memenuhi rasa kurang hiburan ini. Teman akrabku juga tak kutahu punya waktu luang atau tidak sejak kami beranjak SMA.

Kalau hiburan yang paling berkesan, pastinya saat datang ke rumah sakit dan mengunjungi sebuah ruangan. Membawakan cerita-cerita yang bahkan rasanya tak cukup diceritakan dua kali dua puluh empat jam saja. Sejenak untuk sekadar menghibur seseorang penghuni ruangan itu yang tak berdaya di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Untuk seorang gadis yang menahan sakit bahkan di waktu-waktu yang tidak terduga.

Tapi itu dulu. Kini ruangan itu sudah kosong. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun juga sudah keluar rumah sakit. Namun entah apakah kini ia masih merasakan sakit yang ia derita atau tidak. Rasanya ingin bertemu dengan gadis ini. Namun aku tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Kemana suara alunan jiwa lembutnya itu tinggal sekarang. Aku sunguh tidak tahu.

Aku pernah dengar kalau menatap langit seperti ini, sesuatu akan menyambung. Untuk jam-jam yang telah kuhabiskan di sini, apa batinku dan batinnya akan menyambung satu sama lain? Bahkan untuk saat ini juga? Apakah semua perasaan yang kurasakan bisa tersampaikan dengan baik seperti yang kuharapkan?

Tidak mungkin. Tapi masih saja aku terus memandang langit senja ini. Masih saja aku ingin tahu kebenarannya. Dan masih saja aku berharap perasaanku tersampaikan.

Akhirnya kebosanan mencemari diriku. Aku mulai merendahkan pandanganku. Kudapati seekor anak anjing yang kini terduduk dengan lidah menjulurnya yang seakan mengejekku. Merasa terganggu, aku pun berniat jahat untuk menjahilinya.

"HA!" kejutku yang kemudian membuat anak anjing itu terkejut dan lari terbirit begitu saja.

Tak ada hal menarik lagi aku pun meraih ponsel merah yang ada di kantong celanaku. Kubuka dan kutatapi layarnya. Kutekan-tekan tombol yang ada di sana. Sesekali aku juga melirik bagian tombol-tombol yang berderet itu.

Apa yang kucari akhirnya kutemukan di ponselku. Sebuah foto. Foto yang sudah lama diambil. Fotoku bersama gadis pirang yang sejak tadi kupikirkan. Foto yang diambil sebelum ia masuk rumah sakit. Tak ada hal lain yang dapat kulakukan, aku pu menatapi terus foto itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, aku kembali menekan-nekan tombol di ponselku. Hingga sebuah kotak perintah muncul. Kotak perintah yang menanyakan hal yang sama seperti tadi siang beberapa saat setelah aku ditampar.

Dengan opsi Ya dan Tidak, aku melayangkan ibu jariku di atas tombol-tombol yang ada di ponselku penuh dengan kebimbangan.

"Watari?" begitu sebuah suara memecahkan kebimbangan yang berperang di kepalaku.

"Kashiwagi? Uhm... apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa sinyal ketampananku membawamu kesini?" tanyaku agak gugup sambil segera menyembunyikan ponselku kembali ke kantong celanaku lagi. Takut kalau dia nantinya penasaran apa yang sedang kulihat. Walau kutahu ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah penasaran seperti itu.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tampan? Aku disini karena aku hanya sering lewat sini saja. Lagipula jalan pulang ke rumahku memang lewat sini," kata teman akrabnya teman akrabku ini. Dia adalah teman seklub teman akrabku, Tsubaki.

"Tumben tidak bersama Tsubaki. Kemana dia?" pertanyaanku hanya dijawab dengan bahu yang Kashiwagi naikkan singkat.

Kashiwagi pun melangkah mendekatiku yang memancarkan sinyal ketampanan ini. Lebih tepatnya, ia mendekati kursi taman yang kududuki ini. Masih ada cukup ruang untuk ia bisa duduk. Karena itu, Kashiwagi duduk di sampingku.

Ia duduk dengan tenang. Dengan mata menyebalkannya yang biasanya. Rambut yang terkucir khasnya itu pun juga masih sama seperti dulu. Rasanya tidak berubah sejak kami masih SMP. Yang berbeda darinya kini hanyalah seragam SMA yang kini ia kenakan. Diluar itu, rasanya tidak ada yang banyak berubah.

Keheningan melanda kami berdua. Aku menatap langit kembali. Sedangkan Kashiwagi? Ia menatapi jejeran kaleng bekasku minum tadi. Aku jadi ingat kalau tadi aku masih punya tiga kaleng sisa.

"Mau minum? Jangan tanya, pangeran ini sedang dalam hari terbaiknya," tawarku sambil menyodorkan sekaleng teh dengan senyum lebarku yang khas.

Kashiwagi malah menatapiku dan berkata, "kau yakin kau sedang dalam hari terbaikmu?" Kashiwagi pun meraih kaleng yang kuberikan.

Pertanyaan Kashiwagi sungguh tidak mengenakkan di telingaku. Mengapa ia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku? Apa bakatnya ini dia dapat dari seminari psikologi?

"Kuyakin kau merindukan seseorang yang kini tak bisa kau temui raganya di sini," lagi-lagi Kashiwagi berkata benar. Siapa yang mengajarkannya psikologi?

"Apa aku perlu menyebut namanya?"

Pertanyaan Kashiwagi yang kali ini agak aneh. Mengapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Lagipula dia sudah tahu. Jadi tidak ada gunanya juga kalau Kashiwagi menyebut nama itu keras-keras. Ya, selama disini tidak ada tanda keberadaan Kousei.

"Terserah," jawabku singkat dengan senyum tampanku.

Kashiwagi menghela nafas. Ia merenggangkan kedua kakinya. Ia juga membuka tutup kaleng itu dan mulai meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku agak iri dengan gadis itu. Rasanya, semua ini karena kesalahannya. Tapi hanya karena hal sepele seperti suka, rasanya seperti ia sudah diampuni dengan mudahnya," jelas Kashiwagi kepadaku. Jarang sekali aku mendengar kalau Kashiwagi bisa menceritakan beban hidupnya kepada orang lain.

"Uhm ... maksudmu?" tanyaku yang agak masih kurang jelas sebenarnya. Atau mungkin sebenarnya aku tidak terima dengan pernyataan Kashiwagi.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Karena aku juga belum pernah mengobrol banyak dengan Kaori ini. Aku hanya kebanyakan dengar ceritanya dari Tsubaki. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap berusaha bersikap untuk tidak menyalahkan Kaori ini. Walaupun juga, memang Tsubaki yang keras kepala," Kashiwagi kembali menjelaskannya kepadaku. Kali ini lebih panjang dari yang tadi. Aku juga cukup mengerti maksud mengapa hal ini dikaitkan dengan Tsubaki.

"Lalu? Apa tujuanmu berkata seperti itu?" tanyaku kepadanya. Kashiwagi sendiri hanya memandangku sebentar dan kamudian menghela nafasnya kembali.

"Bukankah kau ini cowok playboy? Harusnya kau memang peka. Aku sudah berusaha untuk memecah keheningan ini. Kukira setelah itu kau juga akan bercerita tentang sesuatu," Kashiwagi kembali meneguk minumannya setelah berbicara. Aku malah terdiam. Memang rasanya tidak ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan dengannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah melupakan Kao—,"

"Tentu saja tidak!" aku agak menghentak. Kashiwagi sendiri tidak kaget. Rasanya dia seperti bisa mengerti apa reaksiku.

"Ya, baguslah. Kuyakin Kousei juga tidak akan melupakan Kaori begitu saja. Aku juga yakin Tsubaki tidak akan begitu saja melepas Kousei," sekarang Kashiwagi malah tersenyum tipis. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang ini.

"Aku juga tidak berharap agar Kousei melupakan Kaori. Kuyakin Kaori akan sedih kalau sampai ia tahu Kousei melupakannya," aku menyahut pernyataan Kashiwagi tadi. Aku pun mengambil sisa teh kaleng yang ada di sebelahku, membuka tutupnya dan mulai meneguknya.

"Tetap seperti itu dan kuyakin hidupmu akan semakin berwarna. Bahkan terlalu berwarna dari yang pernah kaubayangkan. Mungkin ini yang gadis itu inginkan," Kashiwagi bergumam cepat.

"Hah? Kau berkata terlalu cepat."

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Karena Kashiwagi sudah bilang seperti itu, aku jadi tak perlu bertanya lagi atau memaksanya. Lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Kadang aku dan Kashiwagi tidak bisa berbicara selayaknya aku berbicara dengan yang lain. Mungkin karena sifat kami yang cukup berbeda jauh.

Aku pun kembali mengambil ponselku yang tadi kusembunyikan di kantong celanaku. Kubuka dan terpampang kotak pertanyaan yang masih sama seperti tadi. Awalnya ibu jariku melayang seperti tadi.

Tapi perlahan ibu jariku bergerak. Menekan opsi bertuliskan Tidak.

* * *

A/N: Aw! Aku balik ke sini lagi akhirnya. Dan juga dengan plot yang agak aneh dengan POV dari Watari. Disandingin sama Kashiwagi pula. :') Yaudah sih, ya. Ini hurt/comfort banget gak sih? Rasanya gak ngena di hati karena pembicaraan mereka kaku superb. Yaudah sih, ya. Dipersilakan kalau mau review. Curhat tentang episode terakhir Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso juga boleh kok. :'D *gak* Thanks for reading by the way! :DD


End file.
